staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
14 czerwca 1992
TVP 1 07:55 Program dnia 08:00 Rolnictwo na świecie 08:15 Przystanki codzienności: Wojciech Załęski - rzeźbiarz 08:35 Notowania 09:00 Teleranek - program dla dzieci: Big Cup '92 - żeglarskie marzenia i sport 10:00 Język angielski dla dzieci /66/ 10:05 Rasmus wyrusza w świat: Niewinny jak panienka - serial prod. szwedzkiej 10:30 Australia (5-ost.) Od woy woy do wagga wagga - serial dok. prod. australijskiej 11:25 Telewizyjny koncert życzeń 11:55 Szkoła pod żaglami 12:20 Tydzień - magazyn rolniczy 13:00 Teatr dla dzieci - Maria Kossakowska, Janusz Galewicz "Czerwona Sukienka", reż. Zofia Miklińska 13:40 W starym kinie: Siódemka w Jedynce: Bestia Ludzka - film fab. prod. franc. 15:30 Raport 15:50 Rhytmick - program muzyczny 16:30 100 pytań do... 17:10 Studio Sport - mistrzostwa Europy w piłce nożnej, mecz Francja-Anglia 17:55 Teleexpress (w przerwie) 19:05 Wieczorynka: Walt Disney Przedstawia: Nowe Przygody Kubusia Puchatka /13/ 19:30 Wiadomości 20:05 Jerzy Waszyngton /3/ - serial biograficzny prod. USA 20:55 Kabaret Olgi Lipińskiej 21:55 Cannes '92 - rep. z festiwalu Organowego 22:20 Sportowa niedziela 22:55 Europejski Miesiąc Kultury: Festiwal Kultury Żydowskiej - rep. 23:25 Teatr w Kadrze: Krótki karnawał. Rzecz o Teatrze w okresie odwilży 00:20 Program na poniedziałek TVP 2 07:30 Przegląd tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 08:00 Film dla niesłyszących: Jerzy Waszyngton /3/ - serial biograficzny prod. USA 08:45 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 08:50 Powitanie 09:00 Kobiety sukcesu 09:10 Rebusy - teleturniej 09:30 Programy lokalne 10:30 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 11:30 Róbta co chceta - rockowe spotkania, czyli muzyczna jazda bez trzymanki 11:55 Zwierzęta wokół nas: Podaj łapę (wyżły kontynentalne) 12:30 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni: Life story, czyli tajemnica życia (2-ost.) - film dok. prod. ang. 13:30 Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Klub Yuppies? - program dla młodzieży 14:25 Studio Sport - mistrzostwa świata w trialu 15:10 Wydarzenie tygodnia - progr. publicystyczny 15:30 Kino Familijne: Niezywkła podróż /1/ - film prod. USA 16:15 Program dnia 16:30 Panorama 16:40 Minilista przebojów - parodie znanych wykonawców muzyki rozrywkowej w wykonaniu dzieci 17:15 Bliżej świata - przegląd telewizji satelitarnych 18:00 Godzina szczerości z profesorem Krzysztofem Skubiszewskim, ministrem spraw zagranicznych 19:00 Gwiazdy świecą wieczorem: Piotr Paleczny 20:10 Studio Sport: Mistrzostwa Europy w piłce nożnej - mecz Szwecja-Dania 20:55 Panorama (w przerwie) 22:10 Honky Tonk - komedia prod. USA 23:20 Gwiazdy światowego jazzu na Jazz Jamboree '91: Tania Maria 00:00 Panorama 00:10 Program na poniedziałek Tele 3 Katowice 12:00 Program dnia 12:05 Wyprawa Profesora Gąbki - film dla dzieci 12:15 Studio Regionalne 12:30 Magazyn artystyczny 13:00 Koncert Bonnie Raitt 13:30 Spadek - film prod. pol. 14:50 Studio Regionalne 15:00 Telefoniada - teleturniej 16:00 Studio Regionalne 16:05 Aktualności 16:30 Annapurna '91 - rep. 17:00 Sezon koncertowy 91/92 17:25 Goście Międzynarodowego Festiwalu Gitarowego 18:00 Aktualności 18:15 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 18:30 Sport w "Trójce" Sky One 7.00 Hour of Power — progr. religijny 8.00 Fun Factory — progr. dla najmłodszych (kreskówki) 12.30 World Tomorrow — progr. religijny 13.00 Lost in Space — serial s-f 14.00 Chopper Squad — serial przyg. 15.00 Hart to Hart — serial krym. 16.00 Eight is Enough — serial komed. 17.00 Hotel — serial 18.00 Wolna amerykanka 19.00 Growing Pains — serial komed. 19.30 The Simpsons — serial rys. 20.00 21 Jump Street — serial krym. 21.00 Roots (Korzenie) — miniserial 24.00 Falcon Crest — serial obycz. 1.00 Entertainment Tonight — mag. ze świata filmu i rozrywki 2.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 1.00 Piłka nożna, półfinały z udziałem zawodników poniżej 21 lat 2.00 Piłka nożna, halowe zawody międzynarodowe w Genk, Belgia 3.00 Koszykówka zawodowa NBA 4.30 Narty wodne, mistrzostwa Europy 5.30 Boks 7.00 Kolarstwo zawodowe, Puchar Hofbrau 8.00 Golf w USA, seniorzy PGA 10.00 Międzynarodowy turniej tańca 11.00 Boks zawodowy na żywo z Antwerpii 13.00 Snooker 15.00 Siatkówka, międzynarodowy turniej w Holandii 18.00 Go — magazyn motorowy 19.00 Squash, mistrzostwa Europy, Rotterdam 20.00 Revs — mag. motorowy 20.30 Gillette World Sports Special — magazyn 21.00 Golf PGA, otwarte zawody w Austrii 22.00 Golf w USA, seniorzy PGA 24.00 Boks, walki w Kolonii MTV 8.00 Weekend z nowościami filmowymi na lato 11.30 MTV Braun European Top 20 — przeboje europejskie 13.30 XPO — nowości teledyskowe, płytowe 14.00 The Big Picture — nowości srebrnego ekranu 14.30 Weekend z nowościami filmowymi na lato 18.00 The Pulse with Swatch — w świecie mody, najnowsze kolekcje, wzory 18.30 Week in Rock — tyg. przegląd infor. muz. ze świata 19.00 MTV‘s US Top 20 Video Countdown — przeboje zza Atlantyku 21.00 120 Minutes — wywiady, koncerty na żywo, ciekawostki muzyczne 23.00 XPO — nowości teledyskowe, płytowe 23.30 Headbanger‘s Ball — muzyka metalowa i hardrockowa 2.00 Weekend z nowościami filmowymi na lato 3.00 Teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 Li-La-Launeland — seriale anim. dla dzieci 8.00 Li-La-Launebär — progr. rozrywkowy 8.50 Super Mario Brothers — serial USA 9.15 Samurai Pizza Cats — serial anim. 9.35 Diabeł z Mühlenberga — film fab. NRD dla dzieci 11.10 Sztuka i przesłanie: „Krzesło, krzyż, łańcuch, kula” (1989) 11.15 Tydzień z Geertem Müllerem-Gerbesem — ostatnie wydanie talk show 12.10 Wujek Buck — serial USA 12.30 Major Dad — serial USA 13.00 Mój ojciec jest kosmitą — serial USA 13.30 Rodzina Munsterów — serial USA 14.00 Ultraman — serial USA 14.30 Raport policyjny — serial USA 14.55 Harry i Hendersonowie — serial USA 15.20 Przegląd filmów Walta Disneya: Tron — film s-f USA, 1982 17.45 Ordynator dr Westphall — serial USA 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Dzień jak żaden inny — quiz podróżniczy 20.15 Showmaster — teleshow Wernera Schulze-Erdela 21.50 Spiegel TV — magazyn informacyjny 22.35 Formuła 1 — wyścig 0.15 Formuła 1 — wręczenie nagród 0.30 Kanał 4 Portret Rolanda Ehrhardta 1.25 Schrei in der Stille (The Reflecting Sin) — ang. dreszczowiec, 1990 3.00 Thy Spy with the Green Hat (Szpieg w zielonym kapeluszu) — film szpiegowski USA, 1966 4.35 Kapitan Power i Żołnierze Przyszłości — kanad.-amer. serial s-f 5.00 Po godzinach — magazyn z Ameryki 5.15 Elf 88